hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
The Fire Blazed Up, Then Only Ashes Were Left
The Fire Blazed Up, Then Only Ashes Were Left (Hōlapu ke ahi, koe iho ka lehu) is the 17th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Adam’s mission to take down organized crime on the Island goes sideways when deadly chlorine gas he was using to bait a big fish falls into the wrong hands. Also, Adam begins to doubt Jessie’s allegiance. Plot Things were changing on the Island. There had been a new crime boss that had risen through the ranks and he or she had managed to take out the competition in one fell swoop. They had used the cops and Five-0 to put everyone in one place just so that it would be easier for them to kill the other crimes bosses, but McGarrett hadn’t liked being used and so he had created a new unit within his unit. He had enlisted Adam Noshimuri to lead this new team and so it had been on Adam to make sure that team worked out. And so he decided to use unconventional methods. Adam had gone on to enlist a newly released criminal as his first pick for his team and he had picked her because he knew she would fit right in with Hideki Hideki was the one crime boss that hadn’t gotten rounded up and his business hadn’t suffered like the others. That meant he was either the murderous crime boss that had used the police or he knew/ worked for the murderous crime boss yet Jesse had gotten picked to infiltrate Hideki’s business because she was criminal. She could steal anything and was known in prison for keeping her mouth shut, so Hideki did what they expected. He eventually hired Jesse and she then spied on him for Adam. Adam would often follow Jesse whenever she had been given a new job because he had wanted make sure she was safe and so he usually found out things just by following her. She would steal this or that and this last time she had stolen something valuable. Jesse had gotten set to a company called IX Chemical and, under Hideki’s orders, she had taken part in the theft of several barrels of liquid chlorine. She had had to pick the barrels and bring it to Hideki’s meth lab however she and Adam had noticed something off about this last shipment. The shipment was supposed be for ten barrels and instead there had only been eight, so the two had investigated what went wrong and it seem Hideki had a problem within his organization. His second-in-command Nemoto has been stealing from him for months and this time he had hand over liquid chlorine to an outside party. Neither Jesse nor Adam knew who these buyers were and so Adam had to report the issue to McGarrett. McGarrett needed to know about the two barrels of liquid chlorine. It was dangerous because someone could easily use that to create chlorine gas and that could kill thousands if they didn’t find it time. So, McGarrett needed to track down where those barrels went and the only way to get answers was to bring in Nemoto. Nemoto had of course tried to deny his part and so they had hit him with the video. They had video of one of Nemoto’s partners and he readily admitted that Nemoto had told him that two barrels had gotten lost in transit, but everyone knew that was a lie and so they pushed until they eventually found evidence of where those barrels went. It had gone to a house out in the suburbs and so Five-0 raced then when it turns out they should have cautious. The team had arrived in the house and were checking it when they came across a van that was filled with chlorine gas. The gas could be dangerous if they were exposed and so they had to play it safe even as they saw a victim in needed. The victim had actually been a part of whatever was happening that house and for some reason his team had turned against yet the victim had been found in time and so he had been rushed to the hospital where he was being treated for several conditions. His skin had been badly burned, he was in constant pain, and the gas had ended up in his lungs ensuring he would always suffer from what happened. And so the team were told they couldn’t take to him except they needed to get answers. The victim’s name was Kevin Randall and eventually he was put in an coma for his own good though the team figured out why Randall had gotten involved in what starting to look like domestic terrorism. It seems their victim had a wife that was diagnosed with cancer several months ago and unfortunately they didn’t have insurance, so that took most of their savings and Randall had tried to find someone to talk to. He had joined a cancer support group and had met several people that were just as angry as he was at the people they blamed for spreading cancer. They had talked about suing this company and it turns out their lawyer was Odell. Odell was a good friend of Five-0 and he was willing to offer them information once he found out his client could have been a terrorist. Odell told them that Randall and a bunch of others had wanted to sue Agrocore. Agrocore was a chemical plant and they had a facility near the homes of the victims, so Randall and the others believed Agrocore must have poisoned their land and that’s why their loved ones got sick. Except taking down Agrocore would have been like David and Goliath and so Odell warned this group about suing such a large company. He told them that the company would tie them for years in an effort to wear them down and it seems the company’s lawyer was described by the group as evil incarnate because he had been coming by their neighborhood just to intimate anyone that wanted to join the lawsuit. And so the team figured who was the target. They had geared up and had gone over to the chemical facility only to find out the lawyer they were looking for wasn’t there. Marshall Friedken had gone to the company’s corporate headquarters for a meeting and so the team found out they were in the wrong building, but they were in luck because the chlorine gas hadn’t been as the other location. That would have taken a whole team to carry out and most of the men backed out of the plan when they saw what happened to Randall, so there had just been one guy that had wanted to kill Friedkin and he decided to do it by shooting him. And so the team arrived when he had gotten merely one shot off and that allowed them to diffuse the situation quickly. They captured their perp and they got the lawyer to the hospital however that had been a near miss and so Adam had questions. He had wanted to know how much Jesse knew because she had avoided his calls all day and so he questioned her afterwards by going over to her house. He had wanted answers about the gap in the tapes and she had informed him in a roundabout way that she was sleeping with Hideki. Hideki was the one calling the shots and so Jesse did what she had to in order to keep her cover. And Adam hadn’t liked that. He thought Jesse was taking too much of a risk and feared she was getting in too deep, so he tried to warn her and she told him that if he didn’t like the way she did things that he could always find someone else. Notes * Governor Keiko Mahoe, Sang Min, and Hideki Tashiro were mentioned but does not appear. * Kamekona Tupuola, Dr. Noelani Cunha, and Duke Lukela were not seen in this episode. * Steve McGarrett does not eat veal. * Lou Grover brought up the first time he met Tani Rey. Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough * Odell Martin mentioned his winning when he defended Sang Min in court. Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a His winning led to picking up a few clients here and there, one thing let to the next, and suddenly he has a little law practice on the side. * Odell's business card lists him as a Barbister (Barber/Barrister) - Phone: (808) 555-0196. Email: odell@odellmartin.com Deaths Death Count 0 Quotes Danny Williams: A big, empty, radioactive wasteland. Just a barren, ugly space, but we will all be safe and cozy in this miserable box. I mean, that sounds worse than death to me, you know? Being stuck in here, respectfully, with all you people. And let okay, you remember, um uh, quarantine? It'd be like that, only forever. Danny Williams: What if we are the only people left on earth, then what? What are we supposed to do? Repopulate? Tani Rey: That’s a hard no. Steve McGarrett: What’s the opposite of a motivational speaker? Cause whatever that is...you’re that. Lou Grover: “Yeah, I don’t know. No, I...I think my man’s got a point. Tani Rey: Yeah - I think I would take nuke death. Junior Reigns: (raises his hand) yep Lou Grover: Yeah, I'm going to take the missile. (Eddie barks) Steve McGarrett: (looking at Eddie)''I didn't ask you. ''(Eddie growls back) Danny Williams: (toasting using his coffee) To a to a fiery apocalypse. Danny Williams: (To Steve) Love you. (Steve and Danny bump fists as Danny walks out) Lou Grover: Um, well, this here is Officer Tani Rey. And we're with the Five-O Task Force. And today is your lucky day because the boss was in such a good mood, he decided to send over two of the more affable members of the task force just to have a little chat with you. Criminal: What's that? Tani Rey: It means service with a smile. Kazuya Nemoto: I know my rights. I don't have to talk to either of you. Tani Rey: All right, fine, you can just listen. I mean, after all, we know how this conversation is gonna go, right? Lou Grover: We do. Tani Rey: Why don't I help you? We're gonna start by saying that we know that you were responsible for the robbery at I.X. Chemical last night. You're gonna say, ‘''What? Me? Pfft. No! I'm not responsible for that''’ We're gonna say, ‘€œThat's not what we heard.’€ And then we're gonna show you this. (Video) Kazuya Nemoto: That dude will say anything to save his ass, but he's got no proof. Plus, you really think the uncorroborated testimony of a guy like that is gonna stand up in a court? Assuming, of course, that he even makes it alive to testify. Lou Grover: Oh, that's dark. Lou Grover: You're a marked man now, buddy. Which is good for us, 'cause we got a pool going as to which one of you's gonna drop first, you or Roland. My money's on your ass. Junior Reigns: Hey, you okay? Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm fine. What, uh what do you think the symptoms are of being exposed to this stuff? Junior Reigns: I don't think we were exposed. Danny Williams: Why-why do you say that? Junior Reigns: Well, chlorine gas is a lot heavier than oxygen. Unless it was intentionally dispersed, it just settles. Most of it would've just stayed contained inside the van. Danny Williams: Oh. What, are you an expert now? Hazmat Tech: All clear. You guys can go in. Danny Williams: Oh, excuse me. Uh, my friend, he told me that he doesn't think that we got exposed. We were in that house for a little while. I'm curious-- in your expert opinion, what do you think? Hazmat Tech: You're fine. (Turns around to see Jr. standing directly behind him) Danny Williams: What, do you feel like a smart guy now? Like you know everything? Junior Reigns: No. Law Student: Hey! You and your friends want to zip it? This is a library. Tani Rey: Yeah, babe, and this is a badge. You want see the gun? Odell Martin: Next time you feel the urge to pick up a pair of clippers, don’t. I mean this is...this is a travesty. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Odell Martin: You call. Trivia * Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero, and Dennis Chun are credited, but do not appear. * The nuclear missile warning at the start is a reference to the real life missile warning that happened in Hawaii when the missile alert was mistakenly activated. Break in Continuity * During the scene when the Five-0 team is in the Rendition Room from the nuclear attack drill, Danny's shirt goes back and forth between having and not having a wet spot on his right chest/pectoral area. Cast ] |- |Doug Manning |Rob Duval |One of the men behind teh chemical gas |- |Kevin Randall |Sven Lindstrom |He's a real estate agent in Waikiki, and was caught in the van |- |Akani |Andrew Kamoku |One of the men behind teh chemical gas, but backed out. |- |Mitchell |Joel Himelhoch |One of the men behind teh chemical gas, but backed out. |- |Kazuya Nemoto |Desmond Chiam |Went behind Hideki's back and sold a couple tanks to someone else. |- |Denise Randall |Ashley Platz |Kevin Randall's wife |- |Roland James |Dave Edery |One of Hideki's boys. |- |Dr. Price |Joe Pineda |Hospital Doctor. |- |Marshall Friedkin |Cari Tanabe |The man the team was trying to track down |- |Assistant |Kevin Sun |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Law Student |Angie Taylor Anderson |A student in the library. |- |Hazmat Tech |Kiana Rivera |Informs the team the garage is safe |- |Guard #1 |Craig Davidson |A security Guard from the lab. |- |Guard #2 |Michael Rufino |A security Guard from the lab. Video References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)